Dream Catching Boys
by wolvecub07
Summary: In celebration of the GG revival, I present to you a post fic of the revival! Set after the revival, where Rory is finally not single and stopped dating anyone. She's ready to tie the knot. Lorelai is tipsy and holding the wedding planning folder. Logan, Jess and Dean all appear in one scene. Let the battle begin!
1. Chapter 1

A/N it's really just a random short fanfic that popped up in my mind today. The internet is exploding with all these Team Dean, Team Logan and Team Jess, I can't help it! Enjoy!

I WISH I OWN EVERYTHING, BUT NO I DON'T.

The Dream Catching Boys

' What the hell are you doing?' Luke shouted under his breathe, walking down the stairs as quiet as possible.

' Oh nothing, just having a little fun.' Lorelai replied, sipping her fifth glass of wine.

Luke sat down next to Lorelai, looking carefully what she was doing, ' You can't possibly be changing..'

' Changing the sitting plan of tomorrow. Yes.' Lorelai gave him a tipsy smirk.

' Are you crazy? Give it to me!' Luke shot her a serious look while trying to grab the wedding planner book from the tipsy lady.

Lorelai stuck the book inside her tank top, ' Luke you have got to calm down. It's just a little twist to the perfect wedding. Every wedding needs a story to tell. And this story is going to be written by me.'

Luke sighed, 'I need a drink.'

' Long day with the twins?' Lorelai got the book out and began to flip the pages randomly.

Luke opened up a bottle of beer, he took a big sip before he plotted back on the couch with his wife, ' Everyday is a long day with the twins. Today Liam decided to do an earthquake scene with the legos, it was just legos everywhere, the whole entire house! I'm not kidding! The _whole entire_ house! There I was worrying about jam hands before we had them, now I had to worry about stepping on to these tiny little blocks!'

'Aww..baby.' Lorelai put her hands around Luke's neck and kissed his lips, before Luke continued ranting, ' I mean, who even invented legos?! Have they not put the parents into considerations? Forget it, I give up, they are 8 now, let's just buy them those little monitor screens, what do you call those?'

' Ipad?' Lorelai chuckled.

' Yea, let's just stop the no video games and electronics rules for weekdays. I'm tired of being attacked by these evil, vicious yellow, red, green, blue blocks!'

Lorelai suddenly started laughing when she looked at one of the pages of the book.

' What are you laughing at?' Luke frowned and read the page himself. ' Lorelai, I think you have to stop drinking. There's nothing funny on this page. Unless your laughing point is at this guy's name at table 13, Ken Hurt. But it's not funny at all when we're almost hitting 50, not 5.'

' No! Look here, who's sitting at table 10?'

' Gypsy, Bootsy, Morey Dell, Babette Dell, Clara Forester, Dean Forester, Fra...'

'There! Before Fran.' Lorelai still giggling.

Luke rolled his eyes, ' Dean Forester?'

'Yeah!' Lorelai said it excitedly.

' So?'

' So?! Dean is going to Rory's wedding!'

' Of course he is! The whole entire crazy town is going to Rory's wedding!'

' You still don't get it do you? Look at table 3.'

Luke sighed again before reading it out loud, ' Luke Danes, Lorelai Gilmore, William Danes, Larissa Danes, April Nardini, Elizabeth Danes, TJ, Doula, Jess Mariano...'

'Stop!'

'Jess Mariano?' Luke raised his eyebrows, still didn't get what Lorelai was laughing at.

' Yes! Your nephew is coming to the wedding as well!'

' Rory and Jess are really good friends, Jess tells me he met Rory a few times in New York, of course he will be there! This is still not funny, Lorelai.'

' Okay, last one, look at table 8.'

' Tana Schrick, Janet Billing, Colin McCrea, Juliet Jankins, Rosemary Mills, Logan Huntzberger, Finn...' Luke continued reading in his monotone. ' Okay, I know what you're gonna say, Logan Huntzberger, right?'

' Yes!' Lorelai excitedly hugged Luke.

' So what? Three of Rory's ex boyfriends are going to her wedding. What's the big deal?'

'Oh, it is going to be a big deal.' Lorelai gave her husband a evil grin, before taking out and replacing several stickers,

'Table 4, Dean Forester, Jess Mariano, Logan Huntzberger.'

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! So what do you guys think? Is it something you would like to see more? Don't worry Team Logan and Team Dean readers, I promise I won't be bias if I continue writing this, all three guys will get their fair share of something ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Bell Blues

A/N So I've decided to continue this! Although I do have a team that I like best, I swear I won't be bias, all three guys will get a fair share of something ;)

Wedding Bell Blues

' Mr. Paul Fredrick Henderson, do you take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all other, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?'

' I do.' Paul replied while looking at his soon to be wife Rory in her clear blue eyes with a smile.

' Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, do you take Paul Fredrick Gilmore to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?'

Rory looked at her teary eyed mother sitting in the front alongside with her half-siblings and step father. She grinned and gave her mother their signature silly face and her mother had tears rolling down her face but stuck her tongue out as well.

Rory returned to look at her soon to be husband, ' I do.'

Everyone stood and clapped for the newly wed couple.

' Daddy?' Larissa whispered to her father sitting next to her. Luke didn't hear her, the crowd were cheering and music were on.

Larissa repeated louder, 'Daddy!'

' Yeah sweetie?' Luke looked at his daughter.

' Where is Jess? You said Jess is going to come?' Larissa asked. Jess was her favourite family member, slightly after her father. Occasionally, Jess topped Luke as he tells way better bed time stories than Luke.

'Don't worry, your cousin will be here later for the dinner. He is probably busy with his new-released book press.'

' Can I sit next to Jess tonight, Daddy?' asked Liam.

' No! I am sitting next to Jess.' Larissa argued.

' You sit with Jess all the time! Just last time, you sat next to Jess at April's graduation!' Liam continued.

Luke sighed, ' Okay, enough! You both can sit with Jess. Jess will sit between you both, alright?'

The twins cheered quietly in their seats.

* * *

At the wedding Banquet Reception

Jess walked in, he was wearing a black suit jacket, white dress shirt with the top two button opened. He was also carrying his brown leather briefcase on his right shoulder.

' Jess Mariano?' Jess talked to the reception.

' Alright, here you go. Table four. Thank you.'

Jess slowly walked into the dinner venue, it was a big hall with at least 50 round tables of ten people each. As soon as he walked in, two kids were shouting his name and running towards him.

' Jessssss!' Larissa and Liam ran in their little dress and suit and hugged his legs.

' Hey!' Jess hugged them back, these two are probably the only kids that he likes to interact with.

' I missed you, you never come to Stars Hollow now.' Larissa pouted.

' I missed you too, Rissio Delicio!' Jess started tickling the little girl which caused her not to pout and started giggling.

Liam looked at him with his big puppy blue eyes innocently, ' what about me?'

' Of course I missed you too, mini Luke.' Jess also started tickling the little boy.

The two kids started to pull Jess's hand to their table. ' You are sitting with both of us tonight!'

They stopped at table 3, Larissa and Liam frowned and stared at a stranger who sat at presumably their beloved cousin's seat. Liam asked, ' Who are you?'

' Uh I am Ken Hurt.' The guy replied before he put down his drink.

' That is not your seat.' Larissa said bluntly, crossing her arms around her chest.

Jess interrupted, ' Don't mind them Ken, it's just a mistake.' He turned to the twins, ' The reception told me I'm on table 4.'

' No! Daddy said you sit with us!' Liam said grumpily while Larissa ran to find her father.

' Daddy! Why isn't Jess at our table!' Larissa exclaimed. Luke's face went pale, he suddenly remembered what Lorelai did last night with the sitting plan. He looked over to table four to see Dean sitting there alone and at the entrance, he saw Logan walking in.

' Rissa, I need to talk to your mother right now okay? Please, be a good girl and sit at our table first okay?' Luke rushed.

'But!' Larissa tried to argue but her dad ran over to find her mother.

* * *

' Lorelai, we've got a situation.' Luke whispered to Lorelai's ear while she was talking to a old relative of Emily's.

' I'm so sorry Aunt Totsie, please excuse me.'

' Oh no worries darling!' Aunt Totsie gave Lorelai a hug that Lorelai uncomfortably received and shot Luke a 'help' look. Luke tried to hide his smirk and gave her a 'sorry not sorry' look, which earned him a angry shot.

' And oh Luke! It's been a long time since I've seen you!' Aunt Totsie released Lorelai and gave Luke a big hug which Luke defeatedly received while Lorelai gave him a 'this is what you get for laughing too soon' look.

After Aunt Totsie left the two, Luke frustratedly fixed back his tie, ' I guess after all these years, I still haven't find a way to avoid that.'

' Stop being a whiny baby, Luke.' Lorelai chuckled. ' so you told me there's a situation?'

Luke's face again, turned pale as he remembered, ' Yes a big situation! The sitting plan!'

' What about it?'

' You changed it last night! Remember?'

' Uh yes? Your wife is not 80 yet, I do remember.'

' So, Jess, Dean and Logan are going to sit together!'

' Yes, I know. Remember, I changed it?'

Luke looked at his wife wide eyes, ' You have to change it back.'

' No, I stand by my decision. My brilliant decision.'

Luke gave her a 'I can't believe you' face, ' You are a terrible wedding planner and a horrible mother! This is your daughter's wedding! Why would you want to ruin it!'

' Hush babe. It will be fine! They are big boys now, they sure can behave themselves.'

Luke sighed, 'Okay, fine, they are adults now, whatever, assume they won't tear this place down. But your twins are not! They won't stop bugging me until they get to sit with Jess!'

' You need a drink Luke. They will be fine, once Stevie, Kwan and Doula arrive, they will all play together. Just sit back and relax okay?'

' When Larissa gets married, you are not in any circumstances allowed to be her wedding planner.'

Lorelai scoffed, ' and when will Larissa be able to marry? 80? You don't even let her have friends that are boys!'

Luke tried to defend himself, ' Not all boys! Stevie, Kwan, Davey, they are boys and Larissa gets to play with them!'

Lorelai kissed Luke on the lips, before she had to get back to holding the event together, ' you know Luke, you can't protect them forever, you will have to let them go one day.'

* * *

Jess walked to table 4, he shook his head and a smirk hung on his face when he saw Dean sitting at Table 4.

' Unbelievable.' he mumbled under his breathe.

Dean saw Jess sat down at the table, he scoffed, ' Is this some kind of joke?'

' Relax Dean, she's taken.' Jess rolled his eyes. Jess dropped his briefcase and walked to the bar, he didn't want to have a conversation with Dean.

' What can I get you sir?' the bartender guy asked Jess.

' I'll have a beer, thanks.'

' Mariano, little tip. Start drinking wine, you'll need it when you go to big boy events.' Logan who stood next to Jess at the bar said.

Jess rolled his eyes, _isn't this day full of surprises._ Jess ignored Logan, and stood there waiting for his beer.

' If you couldn't bear the bitterness of wine, try this.' Logan poured him a glass of wine, 'it's a merlot mix.'

' I'm good thanks.' Jess replied, ignoring him and walking back to his table. Only to realize, Logan also sits at table four.

' Well I wonder who the wedding planner is, because he or she has done a terrific job!' Logan took a sip of his wine and joked. He patted Jess who was sitting next to him, ' so what going on with you, New York Times Best Seller!'

Jess did not want to have a small talk with anyone, especially Dean and Logan. He took a big sip of his beer, before he dished Logan back, ' Oh Huntzberger, go back to your daddy and ask him for a new toy.'

' ouch! Where did that come from? Is this still about the time we three were all together at the bar in Hartford?'

' Can you just shut up for a while, your chirping is creating noise pollution.' Jess took another big gulp of his beer, finishing it.

Logan chuckled, ' Easy there buddy, Rory's taken, none of us here can take her back. Wait, are you planning something? Running away like Benjamin and Elaine in The Graduate?'

Jess shook his head with a smirk, ' It will be worth a shot on my side. I mean, I'm not Mr. Bag Boy over there.'

Dean scoffed, ' says the guy who worked at Wal-Mart.'

Jess asked one of the server to get him another beer while Logan asked for another glass of wine, Jess replied, ' you mean the guy who received employee of the month and then successfully become a best selling author?'

' Oh please. This is just a one time thing, let's see how long you can hold on to that.' Dean answered back while asking the server to get him a can of soda.

Logan interrupted, ' Soda? You've been tamed, brother!'

Dean rolled his eyes, ' Unlike you lonely suckers, I have a family to go back to.'

Jess chuckled, ' Says the guy who cheated on his wife.'

Dean shot Jess an angry stare, ' At least I gave Rory her very first night.'

' Are we really going down this path, Dean? That's a very low blow.' Jess criticized.

' Says the only guy who didn't sleep with Rory.' Logan added, Dean couldn't help but chuckled at that as well.

Jess gave Logan a death stare and threatened Dean, ' I would love to punch you in the face right now.'

Dean just laughed, ' Come on tough guy, punch me! I'll bend down a little for you just so you can get a perfect uppercut on my face.'

Jess clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breathe. He really wanted to punch Dean at that point but he just chucked down his beer.

Logan smelt the intense tension between the two, he tried to lower the rivalry competition a little by changing topic, ' so where's this guy even from?'

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! Hope you guys like this so far. Greatly appreciate it if you can leave a review, telling me how this chapter is for you or things that I need to improve on! I am trying my best to stick to how each guy talk, I apologize if it doesn't feel like the character, I will try and improve! Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3: Stole the Show

A/N: Juggling between two stories is not as easy as I thought, all you other authors out there with more than one story are amazing and talented! Thank you everyone who gave this story a chance! Greatly appreciate all the reviews, thank you! Enjoy!

Obviously I do not own GG and the songs mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Stole The Show

' Where's this guy even from?' Logan asked, looking at the newly wed couple standing on the very far end of the hall.

' Cali.' Jess replied.

Logan shook his head and scoffed, ' Rory fell for a Cali guy? Unbelievable.'

'Not quite, consider she dated a blonde dick at Yale.' Jess smirked.

The guys stopped bashing each other once the light went off and a bright spot light was shone on the stage where Lorelai was standing and holding a mic.

' Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Paul, not my doggie Paul Anka, but Paul, Rory's Paul' Lorelai babbled nervously. ' Anyway, what I was trying to say is, welcome ladies and gentlemen to Paul and Rory's wedding banquet. I am Rory's mother, I think all of you already know and I'm also your host tonight. Without further to do, let's get the party started with the Illegitimate Children!'

The curtain rolled up and everyone's attention is on a group of well-dressed kids with instruments.

' How's everyone doing tonight!' Kwan trying to warm up the crowd. He was holding the mic.

The crowd replied with cheers and applause.

' Alright, alright, easy now.' Kwan continued, ' We are going to play a few songs for our aunt Rory and uncle Paul. Feel free to dance and sing along with the songs!'

Kwan turned his back and signalled Davey who's 13 on the drums and gave a nod to his brother Steve who's on guitar and Davey's younger sister Martha on bass . ' Drop that beat yo DJ DeeDee!'

Doula aka DJ DeeDee dropped the beat and the band started playing the first song while the newly wed danced their way into the centre of the hall with a standing ovation.

 _' sugar, Yes please! Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, cause I need, Little love, a little sympathy...'_

Jess didn't know his half sister could scratch like a pro, and the kids all surprised him. He walked up to Lane and Zach, the rock and roll tour parents.

' How are you guys adjusting to this. Your son is definitely not following your footsteps here Zach.' Jess held up his beer and cheered it with Zach.

Zach just laughed, ' Come on, Adam Levine's cool man! I honestly don't care. It's this little missy here not approving her little boys going for r&b and pop genre.' He pointed to his wife who was sitting next to him taking pictures of the band with her iphone.

' They are still young, they will turn around.' Lane assured. She loved that her boys love music and everything but she despise their interest into the main stream music.

After exchanging small talks with Zach and Lane, Jess went to the bar to grab another beer and went to his family table where Luke, Lorelai and the two kids were sitting.

He sat at an empty chair. Luke patted his shoulder, ' Hey, having fun at that table?'

' I knew it! You set this up!' Jess exclaimed, ' unbelievable! I thought I've got your reciprocation years ago!'

Luke raised up his hand in defence of himself, ' It's not me, I'm not crazy!'

Jess sighed, he figured who it was, ' But you're married to a crazy person. It's Lorelai right?'

Luke nodded apologetically.

Meanwhile the band started to play their second song.

' Everybody get up and dance!' Kwan cheered while Davey and Doula both dropped their beats respectively.

Lorelai squealed as soon as the song started, ' Liam! Your favourite song!'

 _'This hit the ice cold, Michelle fight for that white gold...'_

Liam listened carefully, jumped up and rushed to the centre of the dance floor, he completely stole the centre of the dance floor.

 _' Don't believe me just watch! Don't believe me just watch! Hey, hey, hey, ohhhhh!'_

Liam glide and did a spin then stopped and posed with a cool Bruno Mars dance moves, he also mimicked, ' _Stop, wait a minute. Fill my cup put some liquor in it!'_

Lorelai and a already tipsy grandma Emily were on the side cheering and taking videos of Liam owning the floor.

Jess couldn't help but laugh at the scene, ' You sure that's your kid? I always thought if you ever have a son, you're gonna put him in little league and Saturday soccer practices.'

Luke sighed and chuckled, ' Don't be a wiseass. When you have a kid at my age, you'll understand. All you want are healthy and happy kids. You don't hold any expectations, you just try to squeeze as much time to be with them and cherish the moments.'

Luke took a sip of his beer before he continued, ' I'm getting old Jess. I don't have the energy to push you in the lake again. You know what I mean.'

Jess nodded and patted Luke on the back, ' yea, I get it.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan found his way to the bar and had a few shots with his Life and Brigade friends at the other table. Dean on the other hand was forced to chuck down beers on the Stars Hollow High table. Jess was still hanging around the family table, watching the band play and his cousins dancing. Bottomline is that, these three were going to find their way to get drunk as soon as possible. The scene of Rory holding hands and looking in Paul's eyes all in love and at awe was killing each of the boys.

'Thank you Illegitimate Children! We will now proceed with the banquet. Remember to try the turkey legs, it's a must-eat! Meanwhile, we will have mini games and activities on the stage here with the newly wed.' Lorelai announced before dinner was being served on each table.

Rory and Paul were sitting in the very centre of the hall. Jess, Logan and Dean each found their way back to table number 4.

Dean saw Jess approaching the table, he put his arms up as if he was going to give Jess a hug, he lowered his voice and welcomely shouted, ' Jessssssie!'

Jess rolled his eyes, Dean was definitely hammered after rounds of beer with his high school friends, he sarcastically replied him in the same drunk voice, ' Deanooooo!'

' Come give me a hug man!' Dean said, he was walking wobbly towards Jess. Jess saw Logan walking towards him, he immediately pulled Logan in.

' Look who's here Deano, it's Looooooogan!' Jess still in his pretend drunk voice, Dean went and hugged Logan instead.

Logan couldn't get out of the hug no matter how hard he tried, ' Dean what the hell!'

' I love you Logan, you know that?' Dean released Logan, he then pointed at Jess as well, ' You too, buddy. I love you too. We boys should stick together, you know.'

Jess and Logan helped Dean get to his seat before falling. Dean had always been a good boy, the only time he got so drunk was the night before his and Lindsey's wedding. After helping Dean back on his chair, Logan and Jess went back to their own seat, still drinking. Logan and Jess can drink quite a bit. Logan's drinking habit started since Life and Brigade, all the parties and games had made Logan a veteran in drinking. Jess started even way back, way back to when he was still in New York living with Liz. He drank in the house, with friends, at parties, abusively drinking was not something new for Jess as well.

Jess on his 4th glass of whiskey after several bottle of beer, the alcohol was starting to wear him down, ' You know what?' Jess pointed at Dean sitting across him, ' I would say Dean you have the least chance of getting Rory back. Just look at that colourful rubber band bracelet snapped on your arm, you're a family man!'

Dean frowned, ' What do you mean?! I would have more chance than you two combined! Look at Luke and Lorelai, Luke came in a package as well with April and all!'

Jess suddenly got all serious and offended, he threatened, ' Hey! Don't you ever compare yourself to Luke. Luke is light years ahead of you. He never cheated on Lorelai.'

Logan held up his glass and clinked Jess' glass. ' I concur. And I mean, Dean, just because you're the tallest, doesn't mean you have the longest dick here.'

Dean was just shaking his head, not believing that these two were now ganging up against him. Jess scoffed with a laugh, ' I see you're still very obsessed with length, Logan.'

Logan was about to say something but got cut off by Lorelai's loud announcement on stage.

' Ladies and gentlemen, hope the food and drinks are not wearing you down yet, cause the exciting part is just about to start! Introducing, our first game!' Lorelai announced on the stage. ' The floor is now open to anyone who would like to see the newly wed smoochy smoochy. As long as you come up here and sing a song to embarrass yourself then you can request the couple to kiss how ever you want! How easy! Let the game begin!'

Rory and Paul were looking at each other shy and embarrassed. But they knew it was coming, afterall, Lorelai did plan this wedding.

' Well Jess, at least I'm not a pussy who runs away from everything.' Logan smirked, he had another shot then stood up, ' watch what I'm about to do, coward.' He pointed at Jess with a cocky smile and walked up on stage.

Logan got on stage, talked to the DJ and went on to the centre of the stage with a mic.

Once Rory noticed it was Logan, she gulped nervously.

Paul asked, ' Who's that?'

'Oh, that's just my uh, old friend. Old college friend.' She nervously laughed, ' old college boyfriend.'

' huh.' was all Paul said, ' didn't know you have a phase for blondes.'

The music back dropped, Logan looked at Rory with a smile, the classy charm that caught Rory's heart years ago, ' Congratulations Pete, no sorry I mean Paul. You lucky guy. This is for you, Ace.'

 _' I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright.'_

Luke had his hands covering his face, Lorelai was now sitting next to him, recording a video of Logan singing, ' See, _this_ , is what I mean! It's all going down hill from here.'

' Luke, you're not having enough beer. Go get more beer. Everyone's going to be drunk eventually and won't even remember half of what happened during the wedding!' Lorelai replied. ' This will be the perfect story for us to tell when we become nana and poppa.'

Luke put his hands down and tried his best to look up the stage, at the disaster, ' how many drinks have you had, Lorelai?'

Lorelai giggled, ' I lost count.'

Luke sighed, ' oh jeez. Come on, you're a mother of three, you're not supposed to get drunk in front of them!'

' Well one of them is a grown woman and this is so not the 20s where women are supposed to sit properly and suppress their desire for fun and excitement!' Lorelai exclaimed and gave Luke a ' how dare you' face.

Luke sighed again, ' Why is there no restriction on the song choice?! Seriously, for christ's sake, this is Rory and Paul's wedding, not Logan crashing and ruining it with this romantic love song!' Luke found the courage to look up the stage, then covered his face once again, ' Oh jee! He's looking at Rory with those eyes! If Rory resent you for the rest of your life, I want no part of that, okay? None of it!'

 _'And I have never seen that dress you're wearing, or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind.'_

 _'_ Come on, Ace, dance with me. Just like old times.' Logan walked up to Rory who was sitting next to Paul.

Rory hissed, ' Logan!'

' Paul, man, you won't mind right? It's just a dance. You'll have her for the rest of your life after this dance, anyway. Come on.' Logan grabbed Rory's hand and swayed her onto the dance floor and continued singing before Paul could say anything.

 _'Lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek, There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I want to be, But I hardly know this beauty by my side, I'll never forget the way you look tonight.'_

' You look beautiful tonight, Ace. I just wanna kiss you so badly right now. Just let me kiss you one last time.' Logan whispered to Rory's ear, but he forgot the mic was still on. Everyone heard it.

Luke couldn't stand it anymore, he rushed to the stage and pulled off Logan and dragged him down the stage.

' Hey! Hey! Stop! I sang a song, I get to choose how Rory's going to Kiss!' Logan shouted while Luke was trying hard to drag him down the stairs. Drunk Lorelai rushed to the two men and handed a mic to Logan.

Lorelai got Luke out of the way by her super wife stare, Luke backed off defeatedly.

' Ace, kiss him like you kissed me, ' _I just wanna know, what it would be like._ '

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Till then...stay tuned! ;)


End file.
